


on the house or the house burns down

by nuukacola



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, not rough enough to qualify as hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuukacola/pseuds/nuukacola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunhee isn't sure Hyungwon didn't mean it.</p>
<p>Set after the fake prank fight on No Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the house or the house burns down

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the fake prank fight on No Mercy. If you haven't seen it, starts at 23:22 https://youtu.be/P107nsO8RXo. Like I said, this isn't super rough, but it also isn't super nice so I'd avoid this if angry sex isn't your thing.
> 
> Thank you to Gina, San & Nina for all your help <3

Gunhee knows he’s hard to work with. His personality could be charitably described as “big”. His ideas take up a lot of space, he can be pushy and arrogant, he’s the living embodiment of foot-in-mouth disease. He feels like he’s been apologising most of his life, and he’s learned from his mother to be humble about it. Be the bigger man, all that shit.

Hyungwon doesn’t stop dancing when Gunhee walks in, but his shoulders tense and straighten out, just enough to be noticeable from across the room. He doesn’t acknowledge Gunhee’s presence, and Gunhee can’t really tell if he’s actually angry or just focused. He can never tell with Hyungwon.

“You know it’s nearly 3? You’ve gotta sleep, dude.”

Hyungwon comes to a stop by the mirror, so stupidly graceful about it that Gunhee is actually jealous. He’ll never get how someone as spindly as Hyungwon can move like that.

“I need to practice,” Hyungwon says, and then, pointedly, “So do you.” He’s smiling a little now, so Gunhee guesses that he’s probably not angry. Maybe. 

Gunhee fights down the hot little spike of anger that flares up in his stomach. Building bridges. Mending fucking fences. His mother would be proud. "Point taken. I’d offer to practice with you, but I kinda feel like my pride’s taken enough of a beating today.”

Hyungwon’s smile picks up the corner of his lips, baring just a little bit of teeth.

“It was just for fun,” he says, tone light and airy, and he leans back against the mirror. He must have been dancing for a few hours now, but aside from flushed red cheeks & breathing that’s still coming down to normal, he looks about as pretty and untouchable as he always does. Not like Gunhee, whose skin breaks out in unflattering red blotches, or Jooheon, who gets sweatier than anyone Gunhee has ever seen in his life.

“Sure,” Gunhee shrugs. He picks a water bottle up off the bench, lukewarm and wet with condensation, and takes it over to Hyungwon like a peace offering. “We kinda went off script though, right?”

“You mean the part where you told me to quit and be a model?” Hyungwon asks. He takes the water bottle, but doesn’t drink from it.

“You told me to quit first,” Gunhee says, defensive. He kind of hates fighting with Hyungwon, and this is exactly why - he always feels like he’s on the back foot before they even really start. “ _Go be an underground rapper, why try to be an idol?_ That was you.”

“Only after you went in on Yoonho,” Hyungwon shoots back. He cracks open the water bottle, and the sound makes Gunhee grind his teeth.

“That was the plan, that was the whole _thing_! It’s not like I didn’t tell the truth, anyway.”

Hyungwon’s eyes narrow at that. Not like he’s angry; more like a terrifying bird of prey who’s just spotted a worm he’s planning on swallowing whole. “So, you _do_ think you’re better than Yoonho.”

“I _am_ better than Yoonho,” Gunhee says, which he probably shouldn’t have, but he’s never been one for censoring himself. Yoonho’s a good guy, and he works just as hard as the rest of them do, but he was never meant to be a rapper. Simple as that. “I love the kid. It’s nothing against him. But it’s the fucking _truth_.”

“Yeah? Better at what?” Hyungwon asks, his voice acid now. He pushes himself off the mirror and takes a step forward, looming over him, and Gunhee really fucking wishes he were a few inches taller. “Yoonho’s been training for six years. He can dance, unlike you,” Hyungwon punctuates this with a jab to Gunhee’s chest, “He’s handsome, unlike you,” another jab. Gunhee feels his face heat up with anger, his fists curling, “The company loves him. Our sunbaes love him. He’s professional. He’s an _idol_.”

Hyungwon is right up in his face now, his bony finger digging into Gunhee’s chest. He’s actually looking down his nose at Gunhee, like he wanted to make it as clear as humanly possible that Gunhee is beneath him. Hyungwon lands the finishing blow with a humiliating flick to his forehead, “Unlike you.”

It’s stupidly easy to push Hyungwon back into the mirror and pin him there, the back of his head hitting the glass with what Gunhee hopes is a painful thump. He feels almost dizzy with anger, blood rushing too fast up to his head and his heart beating hard enough that he wonders if Hyungwon can hear it. “Don’t _touch_ me,” he spits, squeezing Hyungwon’s thin wrists against the glass. This got away from him so, so fast, like it always does, and now his blood’s hot enough that he doesn’t give a shit.

Hyungwon snarls, struggling against the grip Gunhee has on his wrists. “All you have is rap. That’s _it_. And you’re not even the best at that.”

“At least I have that,” Gunhee says, and wants to curl up on himself when his voice cracks a little, “The only reason you’re here is you’re fucking pretty. That doesn’t count as a talent.”

If the hit lands, it doesn’t show on Hyungwon’s face. Gunhee would think he was completely unbothered if it weren’t for Hyungwon pushing against him, trying to break free of Gunhee’s grip. It’s satisfying as hell to keep him pinned without breaking a sweat; Gunhee uses his weight to shove Hyungwon up against the mirror. “You’ll never beat him. You know that, right?”

“Don’t,” Gunhee warns, and he _knows_ he’s giving too much away by saying it but can’t seem to stop himself, he never can.

“He’s been number one since the first challenge. You’re not even close,” Hyungwon’s eyes are dark, and Gunhee wants to cover his mouth, gag him, _something_ , “I kind of thought you’d take the hint when Mad Clown said you’re a shitty rapper.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Gunhee says, letting go of Hyungwon’s wrists to grab his collar and twist the material, cruelly tight against Hyungwon’s throat. He yanks Hyungwon forward, so close their noses are almost touching, his leg shoving between Hyungwon’s thighs, and--

“What? The fuck?” Gunhee says, shock slicing through his anger. He glances down and presses his thigh up again, right where Hyungwon is hot and unmistakably hard. “For real?”

Hyungwon - fucking finally - looks properly furious, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes meeting Gunhee’s like he’s daring him to say anything else. The silence stretches on long enough that Gunhee almost thinks he’s not going to answer. “Don’t get excited,” Hyungwon says, and the words sound like they physically hurt.

“You want me? Like, to fuck?” Gunhee asks, because he’s still caught halfway between rage and something else, and most of the blood in his body isn’t rushing to his brain. Hyungwon looks at Gunhee like he just shit on his mother’s brand new carpet.

“I’m not that desperate,” Hyungwon says, his stupidly full lips curling, and just like that, Gunhee has a weapon.

Gunhee presses his knee up again, more carefully this time, and Hyungwon’s eyes squeeze shut. “Sure about that? Is it just me that got you wet? Or was it being pinned down, is that how you like it?”

Gunhee’s cock is pushing up against his own sweats now, tenting them out obscenely, so he takes the opportunity to press his hips into Hyungwon’s, take some of the pressure off. Hyungwon grits his teeth.

“It’s not you. Trust me.” Hyungwon is holding himself carefully still, but he’s still hard - Gunhee can feel where he’s starting to soak through the material of his sweats. Gunhee can’t help himself; his hips stutter against Hyungwon’s, searching for friction.

“You’re not exactly my first choice either. You’re not my type,” Gunhee says, which is a lie, and the look on Hyungwon’s face says he knows it. 

“Is that why you’re humping me like a fucking dog?”

Gunhee flushes with humiliation. Hyungwon is gazing down at him like he really is a dog - some mangy, un-neutered mutt he found on the side of the road. He looks smug. Gunhee wants to punch him. Instead, he drags him forward by the collar and crushes their lips together. He’s half expecting Hyungwon to bite down on his lip, draw blood, possibly headbutt him, but he doesn’t. He loops his arms around Gunhee’s shoulders and kisses back, just as hard, lets Gunhee lick his way into his mouth. He drags Hyungwon closer, his own thigh shoving further between Hyungwon’s, till their hips press together and he can grind in properly, grabbing a handful of Hyungwon’s ass. He tastes like the mango candies Kwangji used to keep for them in his locker, which is a stupid reason for Gunhee’s stomach to swoop.

“Shit,” Gunhee grunts. He’s found a good rhythm, working his cock in the crease of Hyungwon’s hip. He’d never, ever admit it out loud, but Hyungwon is a fucking good kisser, plush lips and just enough teeth. “I wanna fuck you.”

Hyungwon moans against his mouth, “ _Yeah_ ,” breathy and deep, and Gunhee is really, really not expecting it. He pulls back just enough to see Hyungwon’s face, to see him avoiding Gunhee’s eyes like he let it out by mistake.

“Wait, what? You want me to?”

Hyungwon leans in and bites Gunhee’s lip, hard.

“ _Fuck_ \--” Gunhee yelps, snapping his head back.

“Do you have anything?” Hyungwon asks, nails biting into the nape of Gunhee’s neck.

“What, like herpes?”

“No, you fucking dumbass,” Hyungwon says, and then, slowly, “Do. You. Have. A. _Condom_.”

Gunhee’s mind goes blank, because Hyungwon is asking him if he has a condom, which means that Hyungwon actually wants to do this. _Here_ , with _him_.

“You’re not fucking me without a condom,” Hyungwon says, pushing at Gunhee’s chest.

“Wait, fuck,” Gunhee says, digging in his back pocket and drawing out his wallet. “I always keep one. You know, just in case. _Ah_ ,” he crows, triumphantly fishing out a condom along with its complimentary sachet of lube.

“That’s a little optimistic, don’t you think?” Hyungwon asks, eyebrows raised skeptically. “How long has that thing been in your wallet?”

“Not that long,” Gunhee shrugs, “You wanna fuck or not?”

Hyungwon makes a noise of disgust, but doesn’t try to push him away again. Gunhee lets his hand slip down the back of Hyungwon’s sweats, pressing the dry pad of his middle finger to Hyungwon’s hole and pushing, just a little. “Is that a yes or a no?” he asks, drawing his finger in tight little circles.

Hyungwon spits a _yes_ through gritted teeth, and Gunhee grins. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Gunhee pulls back just far enough to unzip his jeans and draw his cock out, letting it smear over the hem of his t-shirt. He’d been pre-occupied enough to forget about his dick - possibly for the first time in his entire life - but now that he’s gotten it free of tight denim it hits him like a punch. He’s hard enough to _hurt_ , angry red and already slick at the head. Hyungwon is watching him with his eyes lowered, lips parted.

“Is that it?”

All it takes is a hand to one of Hyungwon’s shoulders to flip him around and shove him face first against the mirror, and his choked off little gasp is almost as good as an orgasm. There’s no belt to fumble with, no button or fly to navigate. Gunhee tugs Hyungwon’s sweatpants down to mid thigh, just enough for what he needs, and gets his hands around Hyungwon’s skinny hips to drag his ass back. There’s this moment of complete disconnect, like Gunhee can’t quite believe that this is _Hyungwon_ he’s got in his hands.

“ _Do_ something,” Hyungwon hisses, glaring as well as he can with his limited field of view.

Gunhee makes a small split at the top of the packet, careful not to spill anything as he feeds the lube just above Hyungwon’s hole, letting it run over him & coat Gunhee’s fingers below. “ _Cold_ ,” Hyungwon whines, pressing his hands flat against their reflection.

Gunhee hums, but doesn’t say anything - he’s enjoying the view too much. Hyungwon’s back is arched uncomfortably to keep his ass stuck out. Gunhee uses his thumb to spread the lube from his tailbone all the way down; Hyungwon is pretty and pink and _tight_ , and he shivers each time Gunhee’s thumb passes over his hole. He indulges himself and watches the side of Hyungwon’s face as he presses the first finger in, watches Hyungwon sink his teeth into his bottom lip and struggle not to make a sound.

“You’ve done this before, right?” Gunhee asks, because Hyungwon is tight as all hell around his finger, and he’s only had anal once - with a girl, which is different - not that he’d admit that to Hyungwon.

“What do you think?” Hyungwon’s voice is only a little strained; he keeps his eyes shut, but he takes Gunhee’s finger all the way up to the knuckle.

“I think so,” Gunhee says, getting up close enough to nip at Hyungwon’s shoulder, press his finger in as deep as it’ll go, “I’ve always thought of you as a cocksucker, to be honest. But now that I’ve seen you like this, yeah. Yeah.”

Hyungwon’s eyes open to slits. He gazes at Gunhee over his shoulder like he’s prey.

“Who else have you taken up the ass? Hyunwoo?” Gunhee asks, working a second finger inside. His skin is prickled all over with sweat, Hyungwon is giving off so much body heat it’s like the air conditioning unit finally gave out, although Gunhee can still hear it rattling in the corner. “Hoseok, right? Nah, I’ve got it. Giriboy.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, clearly,” Hyungwon says, uncomfortably close to the truth. Gunhee has to reach down with his spare hand and grip himself, a spot of wetness sticking to his palm. It’s been so, _so_ long since he’s touched anyone like this, they barely have the time or the privacy to touch _themselves_ and he’s verging on desperate before he’s even gotten to the good shit.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it.” Three fingers now, crushed together with how tightly Hyungwon is gripping them, “I wanted to bend you over the first day we met.”

Hyungwon rocks his hips back, just enough to work Gunhee’s fingers in up to the knuckle. “I know.”

Gunhee lets his fingers slip almost all the way out before _shoving_ them back in, hard enough to make Hyungwon jolt against the mirror. 

“You’re really fucking arrogant, you know that?” Gunhee asks, fucking him properly on his fingers now.

Hyungwon’s breath is coming out in short little pants, his breath misting up the mirror, and he’s working his hips back onto Gunhee’s fingers. “Stop talking and fuck me,” He says, voice dropped low and strained, and Gunhee knows when to do as he’s told.

“It’s strawberry flavour. Wanna taste?” Gunhee asks, drawing his lube-slicked fingers out with an embarrassing sucking _pop_ noise and holding them up to Hyungwon’s face as fumbles with the condom in his other hand. Hyungwon’s lip curls, which is enough invitation for Gunhee to slip two fingers in his mouth. The stomp Hyungwon lands on his foot is vicious, but any protest melts into a moan as Gunhee pushes in, the head of his cock meeting almost painful resistance before it’s sucked in.

Gunhee wants to keep his composure, stay cool and detached and _win_. But he can’t - it’s been too long, and he’s still stinging from everything Hyungwon said, his heart beating triple fast with anger and hurt and an odd sense of awe at what he’s doing and who he’s doing it _with_. He presses his forehead to Hyungwon’s shoulder blades and sinks in as deep as he can go, his spare hand firm on Hyungwon’s hip. He’d be embarrassed by the noise he makes if Hyungwon hadn’t made an equally embarrassing one, his fingers leaving greasy marks on the glass. Gunhee’s got a clear view straight down Hyungwon’s curved spine to where his cock is disappearing, hole stretched tight. Hyungwon bites at the fingers in his mouth, sharp enough to make Gunhee jolt and tug them back out.

“This what you wanted when you picked a fight with me?” Gunhee asks, jerking his hips up in sharp, shallow thrusts, “Were you picturing me holding you down?” Hyungwon’s breath is fogging up the glass, and Gunhee can hear where his cock is smearing over the mirror. “Wanna know what I was picturing?”

“Not particularly,” Hyungwon says, but he’s working his ass back to meet Gunhee’s thrusts like he’s trying to get it deeper.

“You on your knees. You’ve got those fucking lips,” Gunhee considers bringing his fingers back up to Hyungwon’s mouth, but they’ve got twin stinging bite marks sunk into the skin that change his mind, “You’d look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Hyungwon whines, his lips catching against the glass, and Gunhee feels fucking invincible. He’s got his dick inside _Chae Hyungwon_. 

“Pull out,” Hyungwon says, reaching back to dig his fingernails into Gunhee’s hip. It stings like a fucking bitch and Gunhee, startled, pulls out fast enough to make Hyungwon gasp, “Let me lie down and fuck me properly.” Hyungwon says it like a command, his chin lifted high, but Gunhee can see the way his legs are shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, from working his hips back.

Gunhee takes a step back, letting his hands drop from Hyungwon’s hips as he turns himself around on unsteady legs. Gunhee feels dazed, his brain fogged over and his cock swaying dumbly. “You’re just gonna lie down on the floor?”

Hyungwon stares at him like he’s an idiot, which he guesses he probably deserves, since that’s not really any less comfortable than being fucked up against a mirror. Hyungwon reaches for him and Gunhee irrationally - possibly rationally - thinks he’s about to get a slap, but Hyungwon is just unzipping his hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders and tugging it down off his arms. He wobbles on his feet, but manages to totter over to the bench; first balling Gunhee’s hoodie up to use as a pillow and then peeling his own sweats down, bundling them up underneath his hips. He wriggles in place, trying to get the fabric just right. If Gunhee had been asked to describe what sex with Hyungwon would be like before today, it would probably be like this - Hyungwon demanding they stop right in the middle so he can make himself comfortable.

“Better, Princess?”

“Fuck you,” Hyungwon says, and as soon as Gunhee takes a breath, “If you make a _No, fuck you_ joke I’ll cut your dick off. Hurry up and get over here.”

Laid out like this he looks like - long, _long_ fucking legs, which curl up like they’re waiting to have something to wrap around, and a peek of flat stomach where his t-shirt has bunched up. His cock is as pretty as Gunhee expected it to be, pink and slim, Hyungwon’s fingers wrapping delicately around himself. Gunhee presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth, lets his thumb ghost up the underside of Hyungwon’s cock and watches the muscles of his stomach jump, sensitive. He pushes the head of his own cock to Hyungwon’s hole with just enough pressure to dip inside, popping out just as quick. If Hyungwon’s gonna take his time, so is Gunhee; his cock looks fucking good like this, teasing at Hyungwon’s hole while he squirms in his grip. Hyungwon’s hips shift forward, trying to work it in himself.

“You like that, babe? You want me to fuck you again?” Gunhee says, with a shit-eating grin, “You’ve gotta ask nicely.”

Hyungwon reaches up and pinches Gunhee’s nipple hard enough to make him yelp.

“Okay, fuck, _okay_ \--” Gunhee presses in, all the way this time, and knocks Hyungwon’s hand away from his chest. “Jesus. That fucking hurt, dude.”

Hyungwon smiles sweetly and reaches up again, tugging sharply on the other nipple.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gunhee whines, taking both of Hyungwon’s wrists and pinning them to the bench. He’s gone lightheaded again, with the tight pressure of Hyungwon’s ass and the stinging in his chest. He couldn’t get that deep before, but like this he can fuck in all the way, his balls pressed up to Hyungwon’s skin. It’s better than anything he’s had in long, _long_ fucking time. 

“Shit, _harder_ ,” Hyungwon says, his voice breathless and high and his eyes squeezed shut now that he’s gotten what he wants. He wraps his legs around Gunhee’s waist, ankles crossed behind his hips, and it squeezes him so tight it throws Gunhee off his rhythm, stuttering his hips faster. Hyungwon’s back is arching prettily, little whimpers getting fucked out of him. He looks blissed out. Gunhee’s ego is gonna feed off this image for years.

“You feel so fucking good,” Gunhee says, because it’s the truth. Hyungwon’s eyes open, but he doesn’t say anything back - Gunhee can see where he’s biting his lip to keep himself from making too much noise. It’s really, _really_ fucking different like this. Now he can _see_ Hyungwon, his glassy eyes blinking up at Gunhee, soft bitten lips and flushed cheeks. He looks smaller like this, now that he can’t use his height against Gunhee - he’s so skinny, his small frame jolting up with every thrust of Gunhee’s hips. His wrists look so fragile in Gunhee’s hands that he loosens his grip, lets his hands rest on the bench. An odd little pool of guilt settles in Gunhee’s stomach.

“Am I hurting you?”

Hyungwon seems confused by the question, which is probably fair. “No.”

“Is it good?”

“Stop talking,” Hyungwon says, but tilts his head up to kiss Gunhee like he’s softening the blow. Or maybe just to shut him up. Gunhee wonders if he’s doing it just so he doesn’t have to see who’s on top of him. Even the kissing is different like this, less urgent and less teeth, and Gunhee takes his time sucking each of Hyungwon’s stupidly full lips into his mouth.

It’s no secret that Gunhee needs validation. He’s not exactly great at hiding it. He doesn’t wanna be good enough, he wants to be fucking _good_ \- the best - he wants to hear it coming from Hyungwon’s mouth. He slows his pace down to a crawl, drawing back to look at Hyungwon’s face as he pulls out almost all the way. Hyungwon’s spine arches with it, his hips squirming impatiently, and Gunhee keeps the pace just like that, steady and slow and infuriating. He wants to hear Hyungwon beg for it faster, rougher, anything; just that he wants it from Gunhee.

“Is it good?” Gunhee repeats. Hyungwon tightens his legs around Gunhee’s waist, forcing him deeper. His hands come up to Gunhee’s chest, nails digging lightly into his ribs almost like a warning, or a threat. He nods.

“No, _say_ it, say you feel good.” Gunhee’s struggling to keep his own slow pace, his hips wanting to kick up into the same frantic rhythm as before. “I wanna hear it.”

Hyungwon whimpers, eyelids fluttering shut. He holds out for a few more beats. Gunhee grunts and hooks his elbows under Hyungwon’s knees, pressing them up till they’re almost touching the bench, and Hyungwon lets out a lungful of air like it’s being squeezed out of him, “ _Yeah_ , it feels good.”

Gunhee snaps his hips a little faster, he can’t help it, “You want me?” It’s supposed to sound cocky, but it doesn’t really, Gunhee can’t keep that pleading note out of his voice.

Their faces are so close now that Gunhee can feel Hyungwon’s breath on his cheeks, puffing out in little gasps. “I want you.”

_Fuck_. Gunhee touches their foreheads together, rolling his hips to sink in as deep as he can go. He feels like he can’t get enough air in his lungs to actually breathe. Hyungwon’s nails are digging into his chest now, hard enough to leave imprints. His cock is pressing into Gunhee’s stomach, wet and slippery, jumping a little with the steady pressure inside each time Gunhee fucks in. He’s never noticed how long Hyungwon’s eyelashes are before; he’s so close now he could probably count them.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Ah, fuck, _fuck_ \--” Hyungwon whines, “ _Touch_ me.” He doesn’t say please, but Gunhee’s never been good at saying no. He lets one of Hyungwon’s legs slip down and works a hand between their bellies. Hyungwon lets his head drop back a little with a quiet thunk, moaning properly now - no biting his lips, no choking off the noise. He brings his hands up to cup the back of Gunhee’s head, keeping him close, and Gunhee has to kiss him even though he can barely kiss back. He comes with a soft, low wail, fingers digging into Gunhee’s hair, legs shaking as he coats their bellies.

“You’re so good baby, so fucking good,” Gunhee moans, hips snapping in fast now, his rhythm completely lost and his whole body coiled tight. Hyungwon’s breath is coming out in hurt little gasps, his legs already going slack. He tilts his chin up and kisses Gunhee’s skin, just below his lips, and that’s all it takes. Gunhee shoves his hips in hard, like he’s really spilling inside Hyungwon, like he’s trying to get as deep as he can. He moans loud enough that Hyungwon actually shushes him, stroking the back of his head with one hand and pressing two fingers of the other hand to Gunhee’s lips. He’s so tight and so warm and Gunhee doesn’t want to move, not even after he’s finished, not even when his muscles scream at him to move out of where they’re locked in place.

Gunhee is expecting Hyungwon to push him off, tell him he’s fucking heavy. But he doesn’t, so Gunhee dips down to kiss him. There’s no teeth this time, not even tongue. It’s something more gentle, curious. It’s more like a first kiss than their actual first kiss. Gunhee thinks he might stay like this all night, ignoring the cramps in his legs and the way his skin prickles with cooling sweat, until Hyungwon’s phone goes off, the shrill ring making both of them jump.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon whispers, wriggling his hips. He’d clenched up tight enough to hurt at the shock of the phone ringing, and Gunhee lets his tender cock slip out, trying his best not to smile at the shocked little noise Hyungwon makes. He can’t help but be a _little_ smug. Hyungwon manages to roll out from under Gunhee and stumble over to his phone - his legs must be stinging with pins and needles. He kneels down on the floor before he answers, like he can’t trust his legs to keep him up.

“Hi, hyung,” he says, and Gunhee is honestly impressed with how steady he’s managing to keep his voice. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just finished,” he says, pausing to listen. He glances over at Gunhee. “You know he always has his phone off in the studio.”

Gunhee remembers his phone, stuffed at the bottom of his bag and switched on silent. He’s got no clue why Hyungwon even knows that, why it’s a detail he’d remember. 

“I’m coming home now, yeah. See you soon, hyung.”

Hyungwon hangs up, and the room falls silent. He looks gorgeous like this, his hair a mess and his eyes still dazed and tired, blinking slow. Gunhee wants to kiss him again. It’s stupid.

“Don’t tell Jooheon.”

Gunhee wasn’t expecting it, and he feels a familiar hot flare of anger. “What, you don’t want me to tell him about how you let me fuck you up the ass?”

The odd mood they’d settled into breaks, and Hyungwon sneers. He gets up, still unsteady but with a stiff, proud back, and comes towards Gunhee. He thinks Hyungwon might be about to start something again but he doesn’t, he just reaches past Gunhee and snatches his sweats off the bench, yanking them up his legs. The fabric of his t-shirt is sticking to his belly, where the two of them made a mess.

“Clean that up,” Hyungwon says, gesturing at the mirror on his way towards the door. The glass is marked up with greasy smudges from Hyungwon’s mouth and hands and cock. It looks like a fucking crime scene - like one of those forensic shows Kihyun likes to watch. It’s evidence. Gunhee feels small and ridiculous, still sitting on the bench with his soft cock hanging out of the jeans he never managed to take off. 

“Yes, your highness,” he calls out, but Hyungwon doesn’t bother to look back over his shoulder.


End file.
